It's all over Kurtofsky
by Lori Mereel
Summary: Dave can't live with himself any longer, can Kurt find him in time. Placed before Furt. Kurtofsky. I do Not Own ANY THING. The characters belong to Fox and the song belongs to 3 days grace.
1. Chapter 1 The blood and Notes

The pain was overwhelming. It had to stop!

Dave was sitting on the cold ground leaning on the metal pillar. His breath came out in cold burst, as he took the deep breaths to steady himself. He was going to do it. He was Fucking going to do it this time. He had to! He had already left the note, if he didn't do it this time then he would have to live with this agony every day for the rest of his life.

He couldn't deal with it anymore. His parents were religion zealous that would either kick him out or put him though convergence therapy, all the while thinking that their son, their big strong son is sick and going to hell.

If he came out to the school…He would be treated like a plague, or get his ass beat, he can even imagination some of his teammates killing him. It was easier this way. To do it himself that way no one would go to jail. No one would have to know his secret. It was sweetly easier.

But he did this, this final act for him.

He put his ipod on repeat he had picked out the song long ago. In a strange way it was comforting to hear the harse voice and they start to sing

_**The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over**_

_**For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over**_

He takes the razor lifts it to his wrist and slices the skin. The pain washes blissfull taking the physical pain over the emotion. He reaches over and slices the other wrist. He knows he that if he does bleed to death, at lease by the time they find him, he would have frozen to death instead.

He lay his arms on the ground just letting the blood flow out. Letting it drain out the pain, the confusing, leaving him only with one thought. Kurt.

As David Karofsky, football player and Hocky star slips into a state of unconsouiness he hear the lyrics

_**And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over. **_

Kurt Hummel felt like a idiot. He had total left his math book in his locker. He had a test on Monday and he had to study.

Enjoying the feel of the empty halls. He knew that he didn't have to worry about being pushed by the closeted football player. He quickly opened up his locker so that he came race home and finish planning his next trip to the mall with Blaine and Mercedes.

As the locker open a letter fell out. Quizzical, kurt picks it up. Scrolled on top was a hand writing that he wasn't familiar with. He opens it up, and starts to read it.

**Kurt, **

** By the time you get this, I would have already done it. I want you to know that I am sorry! I am sorry for calling you all of the hurtful things, I am sorry that I would go out of my way to slam you up against the lockers. I am sorry that I had threatened you. I am sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt about you. I am sorry I couldn't man up and come out. I am sorry I never protected you. I am sorry for making you afraid. I am sorry that I could live without you. I am sorry Kurt so so sorry. **

** I am not sorry for kissing you, that I will take with me in death. **

** Please remember me. Please stop being afraid. and lastly can you tell the coach beast that I am behind the bleachers, that way my parents can bury me. **

** Love **

** Dave **

Kurt just stared at the letter for a moment. Before the tears stringed his eyes. Before he knew Kurt was running he was running towards the field.

He came out screaming. "DAVE! DAVE WHERE ARE YOU!"

It took him a few minutes to find him. But there he was. Slouched against a pillar His lettermen's jacket was a few feet away and his arms where stained of red. Kurt was stunned but only for a second before he ran to the other boys aid.

Not once did Kurt think about his perfect outfit. Only cursing the fact that he had left his phone on his bed at home, and now he was in an empty school while Dave was bleeding to death.


	2. Chapter 2 Angels and promises

**I do not own glee or the characters in the show. **

!~~~~~~~~~!

Kurt ran to the larger boy. Ripping on his shirt as he did so. He had to stop the bleed quickly wrapping the designer tee around Dave wrists, putting as much weight as he could possible manage. He could see that Dave was still breathing, but to Kurt's eyes it started to look week. Tears streamed down his face, making hard to see hard to think.

Kurt kept screaming his name, over and over, but the boy didn't stir. Trying to keep control of his breath, Kurt closed his eyes and counted to 5. A silly little thing that he remembered from the show Lost. It amazed him when he found it worked.

He then noticed the head phones that where sticking in the larger boys ears. Taking his hand very quickly Kurt rip the horrid things out. "DAVE." He screams the loudest he could. He needs the boy to wake up. He needs that NOW.

!~~~~~~~~~!

Dave felt like he was floating. He felt drain but none of the pain was there. He was in bliss. He knew he was either dying or dead.

He heard a voice, it seem muffled and distant. Slowly but surely the voice grow closer, louder and clearer.

He heard his name. Clear as if an angel was singing it. It sounded like kurt, looking he saw the angelic face. Stained with tears. "DAVE"

!~~~~~~~~~!

Kurt keep scream at Dave to wake up. Until finally the hazel eyes of the larger boy drowsily open. _Thank the divas. _Kurt thought. If he is opening, his eyes then he must not have lost as much blood as Kurt thought.

"Kurt" Dave sluggishly said. "I didn't think I would see you here."

Kurt was shock. The boy seems almost happy as his life blood poured out.

"Didn't realize that you would be my angel…" Dave started to mumble. He started to close his eyes again. Tired.

"The Hell you don't" Kurt yelled as he slapped the other boy hard in the face. Dave took a deep breath and eyes opened wide at the stinging blow. Shocked he looked at this supposed angel.

"YOU! WILL! NOT!DIE!ON!ME!" Kurt demand.

Eyes widen, Dave took in his surroundings. He was under the bleachers and it was still dark. He had failed. He was starting to feel cold and a burning sensation radiated form his arms. Looking down he notice there was a cloth wrapping both wrist as the smaller boy was almost sitting on them. Looking up the arms he notice that Kurt is bared chested and shivering, covered in goose bumps.

"How did you know…" the Jocks face was in amazement.

"You left me a note. You idiotic meathead" Kurt seethed with fury as the worry started to abed."What the hell do you think you are do. IF I HADN'T left my math book in my locker, you… you…" fresh tears fell from Kurt at the thought, he couldn't say it. Not now. Not while Dave was talking to him.

Dave watched as he saw the tears in the boy's eyes. He hated this, he didn't want Kurt to cry, he didn't want the boy to hurt, especially over him. Worse off, he didn't want Kurt, the boy he held so dearly, watch as he bleed to death. He didn't want Kurt to have to live with that.

"So, when did you call" Dave asked evenly expecting the ambulance sirens any second now.

"I…I left my.. phone at home." Kurt said over choked sobs.

Dave looked at the prefect boy. Then looking down at his arm, as a tear ran down his face, knowing he had to let the boy save his life. "Kurt…" Kurt looking up at the boys down ward face. "my phone is turned off in the jacket,"

Kurt looked in shock. Why didn't he think of that? Why didn't he think to look? Keeping as much pressure on the Dave wrist As possible, he reached for the jacket. Pulling out the phone and quickly turned the damn thing on. As it powered on Dave spoke again. "Kurt, Please don't tell anyone why, just say… just say…. I don't know something."

Kurt shaking his head in agreement, "as long as you NEVER, EVER do anything as stupid again."

Dave looked at Kurt, as remorse spread in his chest. Kurt had just asked him to do the one thing that would hurt him the most, live with all the pain. But Dave knew, as he watch the boy dial 911 and report a attempted suicide, that Dave could not refuse. If Kurt asked him to, He would do anything for the angelic boy.

Dave started to sob. And he didn't stop when the paramedics got there.

**Thank you for reading. There is more to come. I don't know how much. But I am working on it. **

**And remember…Reviews are LOVE! **


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath

**Glee is a product of fox. I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~!

Today was a good day. Finn thought, only one glee member got slashied to day, and that so sam. Finn had a small smile on that one. Rachael was in a good mood and best of all not once today do Kurt get slammed against his locker by that ass karofsky. Yes it was a good day as he came into the living holding a bowl of his favorite ice cream.

Finn couldn't wait till Kurt got home. He wanted to ask him what gift he should get for his girl. When the door open, Finns smile turn to shock. And he dropped his bowl.

There was Kurt. Shirtless, were a lettermen jacket. Covered in blood, there was smears of it on his pants, all over his arms, chest and face. Kurt didn't even look at him. he just walked straight to his room. Before Kurt could make it, however there was a gasp for finns mother as burt belted out "Kurt".

It didn't seem to faze Kurt as he walked though his door and down the stairs. But not befor finn saw the name on the jacket. Karofsky.

Now Finn was reasonable, he didn't like to fight and tried to keep the peace in his circles as best the could. But Now Finn was going to kill to him…As soon as he finds out what exactly Karofsky did.

Before Burt could even get off the coach Finn was down Kurt's stairs. He saw the boy crumpled in a heap in the middle of the basement floor shaking uncontrollably. "Kurt, what the hell did he do to you?" as he finished his last work Burt and carol were on the stairs.

Finn reached out to touch him when Kurt suddenly "Don't touch me!" having his tear stain face looking up in despair.

Burt was frozen by fear of what he might hear. All sorts of horrible thoughts crossed his mind. He was glad that his future step son was handling the talking.

Finn calmly knelt down near kurt. "Kurt what happened." Finn said gentle.

Kurt stared eyes flickered to his father. And in almost a whisper "he tried to kill himself" at this Burt moved forward towards his son.

"who did, who tried to kill himself" Burt said in a gentle but demanding tone.

"Dave…Dave Karofsky, he.. he.." the tears streamed down face. and he couldn't finish this sentence. "This…" he gulped, "This is his…" Kurt was looking at his hands in disbelief. Starting to shake again. "They took him to the hospital." Kurt said in a ghost of a whisper.

Finn felt a rush of nauseas as he fell back. How did this day become so messed up. As he watches his soon-to-be-stepfather grab hold of his son while Kurt cried in his arms.

!~~~~~~~!

This is not what Azimio Adams wanted to do on a Saturday morning. He didn't want to be sitting in a horrible hospital. Listening to the doctor talk to his best friends parents. He wanted to be Sleeping or at the very lease playing Halo next to the Dave. He just didn't understand what was going on.

He knew that Dave had been in angry lately, and hadn't seem to want to do anything. He thought that his best friend was just stressed about school. He never thought that Dave would ever do anything this stupid. Never thought that Dave would want to hurt himself. Dave was one of the toughest guys he knew, Dave took no shit.

He didn't understand what they were talking about, that Dave did this over a girl… a girl name Beth. Not once had Dave ever mention a girl, He doesn't even remember Dave even looking longingly at a girl this didn't make any sense.

Worse of all, Azimio was ashamed that it was him and Dave's favorite target that had found Dave and saved his life. It should had been Azimio himself that was there for his Best friends since second grades live. He should have know that his best friend was in trouble.

They had told Azimio that only family can vistit Dave. That he might as well go home and get some rest. But Azimio refused. He wasn't there when Dave need him before. Now he refused to leave until Dave Knew that no matter what he was there for his boy.

He watched as the other football and hockey players came to visit. He was there when he saw Finn and puck ask Dave's mom how he was doing. He watched a the hockey coach come in with picture of the team, to remind Dave that he was part of the "family." He noted when Mr. shoe came in with Coach Beast, and had to lead her away before she Broke into tears. Azimio watch wordlessly while he saw all the people that cared for the his best friend come and go. Not once did he see a girl.

It was around three, before the Dave's parents finally convince the Doctors to let Azimio to see his friend. When they told him that he could. Azimio, took a deep breath, like he was about to play the game of his life as he walked in to Dave's room.

Walking in Azimio notice the bandages first. Thickly wrapping around Dave's arms. He watched as his friend warily looked at him. Azimio forced a smile on his face. sit down next to his large friend, his large friend that looked a small as a child. "so dude, what is this about?"

Dave looked down. It was Kurt that had come up with the girl excuse, coming up with the name Beth. Kurt had even made a point of tell the paramedics that Dave had been speaking the girls name when he found him. He watched though his tears as Kurt grabbed Dave's jacket and put it on, picking up Dave's I pod, telling the paramedics that it was his. The site of Kurt in his jacket… was beautiful. And the pain washed over Dave again, as he knew, that he would never see that again.

Kurt of course didn't come with him to the hospital because he knew that it would blow his cover. But that didn't stop Dave for not wanting the smaller boy next to him. Dave knew that the pain that caused him to try to kill himself was nothing compared to the pain he was going to feel. When Kurt left him. Dave had cried all the way to the hospital. He almost didn't even feel the pain in his wrists as the drove away.

Now he had to sit and tell Azimio the lies that Kurt had provided him. "You know dude," Azimio went on. "you could have told me, You Could have at least hinted. Hell dude, you could have token out on me. Anything other then this." Azimio said in his soft voice.

Dave just shook his head. He didn' t expect to see Azimio yet and he wasn't prepared. He listen as Azimio went on "besides, what is this bull shit about a girl. If I know one thing that if there was a girl, You would have told me, I would have at least noticed." Azimio simply stated. "You might not want to tell me, but one day you will. And when you get back to school you aren't leaving my site, you got that."

Dave just looked at his friend, he saw the pain in Azimio's eyes. He even saw the love there. It wasn't gay or anything. Azimio looked at Dave with the love of a brother. For the first time since he woke up to Kurt, Dave's pain reseeded a little. "okay" was all that dave simply said.

Smiling a little, Azimio did what any best friend would do in this situation. He started to tell dave about video games. Embellishing on all the fucked up parts so that his friend could for the moment, forget about his troubles. Dave, was thankful for the light hearted approach.

!~~~~~~~~!

TBC

**Okay I wanted to show the emotions of others in this Chapter. When a person commits suicide or tries. It doesn't only effect the person that does it. it effects everyone around you. Even the people you don't pay attention to. **

**IF you have feelings of suicide. Please get help. Tell a friend, family or even a random kid. Talk to your teachers or boss. There are always someone there that will help there is always going to be people that cares. Reach out. **

**Here is the number to the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1-800-273-8255 in the US. Google is your friend and will help you find more numbers for your area or country. **

**I am a writer. I don't believe that suicide is ever the right choose, it is a deadend choose where there is no coming back from. There is always other paths to take. Please find those paths. **

**Remember. You are LOVED ! **


	4. Chapter 4 tears and thanks

**Glee is a product of fox and I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~!

It was Monday. All the glee kids were on edge, as they watched Kurt. He had said a thing about what happened with Dave on Friday. They watched as he went though his classes. He didn't really say anything to anyone. Instead, he just listens to music. All the time a frown was on his face. Mercedes notice that it wasn't Kurt's, as it was plain sliver with no décor on its surface.

None of the bulling football plays messed with Kurt, instead they seem to stay out of his way or even move for him to get though. It wasn't as if they were trying to avoid him, just they didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Kurt didn't seem to notice any of this. He just quietly listen to music.

Even though Kurt wasn't much company, the glee members seem to stick to him like glue. Not once did Kurt snap at them. It was tell lunch do something happened.

Not being able to take it any more Mercedes finally broke the silents. "Kurt, what are you listening to." The diva ask while take off the head phones.

Startled Kurt turned off the music and placed it in his bag. He had been listen to the music on Karofsky Ipod, trying to figure the other boy out. What he found was disturbing as he listen to one angry depressed song after the one. Especially the song that dave listen to when he commit the act.

"nothing, just a mix blaine gave me." Kurt lies seem to flow naturally with out a second thought. Mercedes on the other hand, knew that her BFF was lying. But she left at that. Instead she started to ask him some fashion advice, trying to distract him from his thoughts. She had a felling that he was more messed up then he was letting people know. Even Puck asked for Bad ass threads advice.

The never notice the Big football player until he was behind Kurt. Wide eyes they all looked up at Azimio hovering over Kurt. Kurt looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. Reaching down Azimio pulled the fashionesa up. As puck started to stand up Azimio did something unexpected. He grabbed Kurt in a bear of a hug in front of the whole school. "Thank you. Thank you Kurt for saving my Best friends life."

Mercedes watching shock as the tears started to run freely down the larger boys face. she watched as Kurt hugged him back face bured in the others chest as he tried not to cry again. They stood there for a second that seem to take forever. Before Azimio let her BFF go. Azimio looked around the room defiantly "If anyone messes with this little hero. You will have me to deal with. And you will get a lot worse then slashies or locker checks." Tears still streaming.

Azimio walked out out of the lunch room. Head up and unashamed of the tears. This was the first time that he had cried since he had gotten a call from Dave's mom. He was unashamed and he let everyone know it. As he left, he heard as the football and hockey plays stood up and clapped inciting for the rest of the school to do the same thing. Puck grabbed kurt's shoulders as the boy silently cried.

!~~~~~~~!

Kurt hated the applause. If it wasn't for him. Dave would have never had tried to hurt himself. It wasn't for the look he gave the other boy when he rejected him, or confronting him with a stranger in the middle school then he might not have pushed Dave this far. Kurt knew he shouldn't but he Blamed himself.

He sat on his bed now. As he started to delete the music on the other boys Ipod. He didn't want Dave to hear those songs again. He was just finished putting songs on the Ipod when he heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Blaine.

Blaine, looked at Kurt with concerned eyes. "Kurt Mercedes called me. She told me what happened last Friday and at school today. She said that Karofsky tried to kill himself over a girl."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yes, that is what the paramedics were told." Kurt looked back to the computer.

Blaine sat down tenderly. "it wasn't over a girl, was it?"

Kurt watched the progress bar as it copy the songs over the Ipod. "No, it was what I came up with because he asked me. Because," Kurt looked directly into Blaine eyes. "Dave asked me to make something up, Because _we _are still keeping his secret. More so now." Kurt made sure that Blaine understood when he said we.

"okay, but that can't be healthy. If he doesn't tell the doctors what is going on they can't help him" Blaine looked around. For once Kurt room looked like a mess and not the perfect state that it usually did. He then notice the lettermen's Jacket hanging on the bathroom door. Blaine didn't know how Kurt had spent all weekend getting Dave's blood off it. making it look almost brand new. Only Finn saw him obsess of over it, and the taller boy didn't make a sound all the while.

"do you want to talk about it." blaine said softly.

Wiping around, Kurt sneered. "Do I want to talk about how happy me found a suicide note in my locker that I wasn't suppose to find till Monday, how my heart stop when I found him covered in blood. How I had ripped my shirt my expensive shirt of so I could use it to stop the bleeding. How I had to keep scream at him to wake up before he did. OR How I almost killed him because I had forgotten my phone at home." In the middle on the rant, Kurt had jump off the bed, looking at the other boy with pure anger. "NO, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want tell anyone that he was laying there because he was in LOVE WITH ME and I had never notice. NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

Blaine just stood there shock. Afraid that Kurt would go off him if he said anything. the silence was broke by the beep in Kurt's pants. Signing Kurt reached into his pocket to bring out his phone. Kurt's stilled for a second before he dropped to the floor hands covering face. "thank Gaga."

Blaine looked down at the phone and saw the text message.

_They just released me. I'm at home. DK_

!~~~~~~~~!

**I know that this doesn't have a Dave in it. But hey it is all about him **

**This isn't the last chapter. I don't know how far I will go. But I do know that I am enjoying writing. **

**What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5 scent on the jacket

**Glee is a product of fox. I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~!

_Are you ok?_

_I will live. I promise_

_That isn't funny. _

_Sorry._

_Everyone is worried. The whole school knows what happened. _

_I figured since both the hockey team and football team came to visit. _

_Azimio gave me hug in front of the whole school. _

_He did? _

_He thank me and cried. He didn't even hide it._

_Oh. I am sorry. _

_He threaten anyone that messed with me… it was nice_

…_._

_You there. _

_Yes_

_You know if you need to talk I am here right. _

_R u?_

_Yes! _

…_.._

_When do you want your stuff back?_

_I don't know. I don't you to come over. My parents….won't like they see and you don't need the grief. _

…_ok. What about Finn. _

_Yeah Finn will be fine. _

_Okay. I will get him to do. _

_Kurt, please don't cry over me again. _

…_Finn will be there soon._

!~~~~~~~~~!

Dave waited 30 minutes before he heard the car door. He didn't move from his mom was sure to send Finn up to him. He didn't want to see Kurt, he felt so raw still. He had faked his way throw the first session of counseling making it as if he was straight. He didn't even mention Kurt. The bulling or the kiss.

He heard Finn's heavy footsteps on come up the stairs. He heard the soft knock . Dave took a deep breath. before letting the tall quarterback into the room. Finn had that lopsided grin on his face. "Hey dude, how you feeling."

Dave almost replied disappointed. But he stopped. He didn't want Kurt to hear that he had said something like that. When did he start to worry what Kurt wanted. Dave shook his head. "sore and stupid and trap. I can't go anywhere without supervision."

Looking grimly Finn nodded. "well here is you Lettermen. Don't worry Kurt scrubbed all the blood out of it." Finn handed. Him the red Cloth. Dave tentivaly took it. it reminded him of kurt cover in blood and tears.

"Oh and here is your Ipod. Kurt told me that you should listen to it. I think he was trying to cheer you up. I don't think he like what was no it. so he might have changed the music." Finn said with a smile on his lips. "you know how he is with music. Sorry dude." Dave stared at it for a min. Finn didn't know that Dave was wearing it when he try to kill himself. Then he reluctantly took it from the Jock.

Finn smiled at Dave again. "You know dude, if you want you can always come over and hang if you are feeling low. Whatever you want, dude."

"Thanks" Dave sighed, "maybe when the release me on good behavior."

Laughing, Finn softly punched karofsky shoulder. "Whatever dude. Just let me know Okay." Finn turn to leave, stopping a moment before he left the door way. "you do know that Kurt was upset, right. You might want to reassure him that you are okay. He been tears for the last four days." With that. Finn left.

Dave felt like he wanted to cry. What did the other boy know? He didn't see Kurt's bloods smeared face. smeared with Dave's blood.

Picking up his lettermen, Dave notice it smelled like kurt. Bringing it up to his nose he inhaled the sweat scent. He laid down when cuddling it. as he put his earphones on. he was shocked when her heard the voice on the first track

_Karofsky I hope you don't mind. But I couldn't send this back with all those horrible songs. So I looked up the band names and I try to find other that seem to fit. But are not so depressing. Filled in with some others. Some of them are angry but I thought maybe the you would relate to them more. I also thought it was safer to record a voice track then write a note. Less noticeable. Remember. If you want to talk. Just call me, even in the middle of the night. I will be here. _

Dave cried into his jacket. Kurt had given him the three things he need more. Something, his scent, voice, and acceptance. Dave cried himself asleep as he listen to the music that Kurt had given him. For first time in weeks, Dave had a good dream. A dream of Kurt. 

!~~~~~~~~~!

**I enjoyed this chapter. More to come….sometime. **


	6. Chapter 6  bully in the closet

It was Wednesday when Dave came back to school. He didn't tell anyone that he would be there. He just walked in. bandages still wrapped on his arms. He ignored the stares of the others students as the cleared the path. He even hear the whispers as he pasted them. He did care. He was still was Dave Fucking Karofsky.

She saw Mercedes eyes widen as he started to walk by Kurt's locker. The other boy was to him. He reached out and softly pushed Kurt to his lock as he kept walking. He didn't turn around to see the broad smile that crossed the boys face or the shock look on Mercedes face.

"I can't believe that he just did that." Mercedes hissed to her BFF.

Kurt still smiling. "he was letting me know that he is okay. He didn't even push me that hard. Just enough for me to notice."

Mercedes watched in amazement as Kurt happy walked to class. This was the first time this week that she saw Kurt smile. She shook her head in confusion as she went on to her first class.

!~~~~~~~~!

Azimio was on him like Black on chocolate. Though he didn't mind the company, sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe. Kurt was in the class, he would find the small boy stealing glaces at him. Dave didn't want the rest of the school to see him talk to the boy it was driving him crazy. It was the period before lunch, and he knew that if he didn't break out now. He would have no time to himself. Half way though class Dave finally asked the teacher if he could get a bathroom pass. Azimio glared at Dave as he made his escape.

Dave had no intention to go to the bathroom. Instead he went to the one place that he knew that no one would look for him. He went to the supply closet in the auditorium. Hiding out so that he could breath, and be away from those beautiful eyes.

When Dave didn't come back after 5 minutes both Azimio and Kurt felt nervous. After a while, Azimio, finally leaned over to smaller boy. "hey, what is going on" he said in a whisper.

"how should I know." Kurt muttered.

"you were there, when he… well, I know he has been lying. There is no way this was over a girl. What really happened dude." Kurt looked at Azimio in a amazement. Why hadn't he believe the lie. "come on, dude.. I can see it on your face. You know something."

"Umm, Ms Simmins, can I go to the bathroom I fell like I going to throw up." Kurt suddenly said. Holding his stomach to convince her. signing she agreed. Azimio look scathing look. What was going on.

!~~~~~~~~!

Kurt knew that if he didn't escape soon he would have blow Dave's cover. So he went to one place that didn't have anybody there. The auditorium. When he came in he felt all the pressure release. No more questions. He was about sit down when her heard a voice. It was coming from the props closet. Approaching he could hear the angry lyrics of someone sing a song he didn't recognize.

_**Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck  
If I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?**_

Kurt stopped. He had a sinking feeling. He knew heard the angry voice that was coming from the closet. Funny how he was actually in a closet, It was Dave.

_**Would it be wrong or  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide**_

When heard the words suicide kurt made a move for the closet. He saw the boy leaning one of the prop chairs. Not realizing that had entered.

_**'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

As Dave sang the last lyrics Kurt reach over and pulled the head fones out of the Jocks ears. "it's Not fine." He said simply when Dave jumped.

"what the fuck fancy, are you trying to give me a heart attack. How the hell did you find me." karofsky faind anger.

"I was escaping uncomfortable questions from your BFF. can came here for some peace. Instead. I here some one sing some horrid song about cutting themselves and I find you. What are you doing listen to this type of music. It will just make you more depressed.

"that song doesn't depress me. It vents me, It like when you fell like you want to hit someone you hit a punching bag." Dave said shrugging. "it actually makes me feel better."

Kurt was livid now. "yeah until it sinks in and you try again. Why aren't you in class. Azimio is worried. Don't you want to be near you friend."

"no actually. I didn't want to be here at all. I wanted to be dead and at peace. I didn't want you to find a the note soon. I didn't want to be saved. It wasn't a cry for help fancy. I wanted to die." Dave was almost yelling when he told Kurt this. He regretted immediately as he saw the tears starting to roll down Kurt's face. without thinking he reached up, cupping Kurt's face with his large hands, brushing the tear with his thumb. He was about to take his hand away when Kurt grabbed his bandaged wrist. Dave flinched at the light touch.

"Then why did you tell me about the phone?" Kurt asked shakily still tears on his face.

"because you where not suppose to be there." Dave looked Pained, speaking in a ghost of a whisper "I didn't want you watch me die. Because you told me not to."

Kurt looked up in the soft moss green eyes of the Jock. He was genuine. he held no anger in them. He saw pain and something else, something that the smaller boy was lost in he saw love.

"You don't have to worry about me. I promised that I wouldn't try it again. I won't break a promise to you." Dave said quietly. Is he imaging it or was Dave closer to him. "I would do anything for you" even quieter than before.

Before Kurt could stop himself He leaned forward and was kissing the larger boy. He was kissing the boy that had abused him for the last year. He was putting all the fear and worry in the kiss. I was a needy kiss, but that was okay, Because the Jock was kissing him back. Just as need as Kurt's. When they finally broke for breath, Kurt released what he had done. Confused he let go of Dave's arm. He turn and all but fled the room.

Dave could hear him leave run down the hall. Strangely, that didn't bother him. He could still taste kurt on his lips, and the tears that fell on them. Dave's heart was racing, making his arm hurt worse. For the first time since he woke to Kurt screaming. Dave felt like he didn't want to die. He fell back against a bunch on boxes. Closing his eyes, and savored the memory of that kiss.

!~~~~~~~!

**WOW. I didn't mean for that to happen…. That isn't what was supposed to happen. But it was just Freaking Prefect. **

**The song is papa roach Last resort. **

**I use it because when I am depressed It seems to get me out of it. weird I know. I know that in future Chapters. I will be using at least three more songs. **

**And remember all comments are LOVE. **


	7. Chapter 7 The beast

**Glee is owned by fox. I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~!

"Karofsky, what do you think you are doing" Dave Cringed when he heard the coaches voice. She was all the size of him and he expected a lot stronger.

"Suiting up, Coach." He said weekly. "I kinda want get out on the field."

"you think you can pull that shit last week and still come in here suit up and tackle some meathead." Coach beast voice boomed. "There Is no freaking way."

As the large women boomed, Karofsky was starting shrink. Panic in his eyes at the thought of not being about to play football. "Come on coach. I have to play, It one of the best things in my life right now."

She was giving him one of the icy glares. The type of glares would make a grown man piss his pants. "well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to use the field to kill yourself."

Dave's eyes just fell. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he was going to cry, again. Hadn't he cry enough during this week. He had been so wrapped up with his parents Azimio and Kurt. That he don't think that the coach might throw off the team. He just drops to the bench. Head in hands. he felt the Beast sit down next to him. wrapping one arm around his shoulder. She waited till the rest of the team was out on the field before she spoke again.

"Karofsky, I got a call in the middle of the night that one of my boys had just try to kill himself on my field. How do you expect me to react." The beast said calmly.

"I didn't think about. I been to wrapped with thinks with Kurt. I hadn't thought of anything else."

"Kurt, what does Kurt really have to do with it." Beast asked.

In Dave's eyes just popped out. He said Kurt. Oh shit. Why did he do that? He didn't say a thing. He could think. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, why was he so stupid.

"Dave, I have a question. And I want an honest answer. Okay." The beast watch ask the football player just stiffen and started to hyperventilate. "are you gay?" she saw as he slowly shook his head.

She waited for him to say something. When he didn't she just continue on. "I thought you might. You never really talk about girls, and you focus so much energy on the Hummel kid. Now was he the reason you hurt yourself."

"partly" Dave was bearable to force it though. "he came back to school after I left the note."

"well that explains why he was at the field." Beast stated.

"It just it's everything. If I came out, then my life would be hell. Not to mention my parents, they would hate it, they would never except." The beast could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"David" this time Beast grabbed his face so that he had to look into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. It is who you are. And if others have a problem with that, then that is their problem. Not yours." She saw the tears start to flow and hugged the boy. She held him there until he was all cried out. When he finally calm down she let the large boy lean away.

"please coach. Please. Don't take me off the team." Dave plead.

"well, I might be able to that. but you have a lot of emotion to going on and you need a way to express that." Dave look hopefully up at the coach. "you can stay on the team, If you join the glee club." The hope fading into desperation.

Before Dave could protest. Beast held her hand "it is that or you are off the team. And you need to let you wrist heal before you even think about coming out on my field got that."

"yes coach." Dave hung his head. He would much rather miss a few practices then having to lose his place on the field.

"oh and Dave. If you ever need it. I have a spare room to crash in, okay" Coach beast throw the statement over her shoulder.

!~~~~~~!

**Yeah I want a bigger part for the beast. She is one of my favorite characters on the show and I do not believe that she gets enough credit. **


	8. Chapter 8 slushies and epiphanies

**Glee is owned by fox. I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~!

Kurt made it a point to avoid Dave on the following day. He was still confused about the kiss. BOTH of them. He had spent all the following night texting Blaine about it. He was totally unhelpful. He focused too much on the fact that Dave in to much of fragile of a state for Kurt to be do that, then actually helping him figure out what it meant.

Kurt really wish he could confide in Mercedes, she would know what this all meant. She would be able to address the unresolved issues that twirled in Kurt's head. He just didn't know what to do. He was also worried. He didn't want to give Dave the wrong impression by his avoidance. He wanted to be there whenever Dave had a problem.

Kurt was so focus on not running into Dave that he didn't even notice the random kid come up yelling "Hey fag." Kurt whipped around to face the person that had the nerve to spat a offensive name at him. Before he could see who it was, Purple ice splashed all over his face, the shock making him take an inhale of breath.

Before he could wipe the ice of his eyes, he heard high male voice. "Oh hell no!" as he felt a wind whip passed him and heard some running by "where do you think you're going." BLAM.

Kurt had was blinking away the sting as he saw Azimio slam a large freshmen against the locker. He watched in horror as the large black boy glared murderously at the now fearful freshmen. He watched as Azimio Adams started to drag the kid off, seeing as the three other football players followed closely, Dave being one of them.

!~~~~~~~~~!

Dave was watching from the down the hall. He knew the smaller boy didn't want to talk. Yesterday had seemed to weird him out to much. Dave was Okay with that; he acted similarly after he had kissed the same boy in the locker room. He had just started to walk down the hallway when he heard something that made his heart stop. "Hey fag." As he whipped around.

He saw the slushy as it hit Kurt's face. As the anger started to raise in his chest, watched as Azimio shot out of nowhere Yelling and slamming the Freshman punk up against the locker. He looked over at Kurt , who was as he stared in shock at the larger boy defense of him. He smile at the thought that Kurt hadn't believe that Azimio would keep his word. As his best Friend started to drag, his victim off Dave and few friends fell in line.

Dave didn't know what Azimio was going to do, but he knew he didn't want to miss it. He listen while the youngrer boy both pled and talked shit to the football players. Azimio pushed the younger boy into the nearest men's bathroom. Tossing the kid into the back wall, pass puckermen who as at the urinal. "What's going guys?" Puck asked as his eyebrows rose.

"This Asshat, decided to go against the Hummel decree." The jock announced. "Want to join in the fun Puck." Amizio had a evil glint his eyes.

Puck laughed. It was strange that the football players where coming to the defense of the smaller boy. It was almost like they were in a different school entirely. "Can't, don't want to violate me parole."

"That's cool." Turning towards Dave. "You want the first shot."

Dave shakes his head, holding up his arms. "have to be careful. I just came in to enjoy the show."

!~~~~~~~~~!

Kurt had waited outside the bathroom as he heard the boy scream and the Jocks laugh of enjoyment. When the boy finally came rushing out of the bathroom. He notices three things.

1. His hair was soaked indicating a swirly

2. the lower half of his of his shirt was ripped off. Covering his chest only, showing the whole of his stomach.

3. Written in black magic marker was the words I LUV THE COCK. on his stomach and when he turn and ran HUMMEL DECREE

Kurt eyes widen as he heard Azimio scream, "you best be wear that all day, or you will get worse." From inside the bathroom Kurt could hear the laughs continue on. He was almost afraid to walk in and disturb the jocks fun. However, if he didn't get in there soon his clothes will stain, and he couldn't have that.

As he pushed the door open the laugher subsided a little. Looking up all the Jocks all had smug smiles on their face. Even puck looked pleased. Not only that, but they seem to be looking at him warmly. This made Kurt feel uncomfortable, for as long as he could remember Jocks had always picked on him. Now they were his defenders. It was just too weird.

Kurt made a point to smile at Azimio, mutter his thanks as he walked over to clean himself off. Making a point to avoid Dave's gaze.

Azimio watched as Kurt seem to tense as he walked by Karofsky, and saw the strange look in his best friend's eyes, before the larger of the two left without a word. Azimio dismissed the odd moment. "I will tell Mr. Shaffer that you are clean up, see you in class." following his friends and Puck out, leave the bathroom.

!~~~~~~~~~~!

It wasn't until lunch when he saw the look again in Karofsky eyes as he followed Kurt, did something click within the Jocks head.

As Azimio was about to take a bite of his favorite school lunch food, the tots, did he stopped mouth open in shock. It all made sense now. The constant bulling, the suicide, and the look. HOLY SHIT, Dave did try to kill himself over a girl, but the girl wasn't a girl. It was Hummel. His best friend was gay!

Still frozen. Azimio watched his Best friend as he joked with the other guys around the table. He didn't know how long he stared at Dave Karofsky. Afraid he might say something stupid. Dave Fucking Karofsky was into lady boy.

!~~~~~~~!

**I really Love Azimio. **

**Remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **

**Also, check out CONTROL. My other story. **


	9. Chapter 9 Adam's Song

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the others. But it couldn't be helped. **

**Song: Adam's Song By Blink 182.**

**I own nothing. **

!~~~~~~~~~!

After the bathroom incident, the day seemed to speed by for Dave. He watched from the corner of his eye whenever Kurt was nearby. The male diva still made a point of avoiding Dave, but it was more out of embarrassment then of fear. Dave found that he could live with that. It didn't stop the older boy from looking at the small singer.

Dave was actually having a great day. He was laughing and joking with his friends even though at lunch, Azimio got all-weird and then Dave didn't see him for the rest of the day. Dave was in his last period of the Dave when the teacher passed him a note from the coach Bieste. When he read the note, he dropped his head on the desk giving a nice whack sound and an audible sign.

_David, I Talked to Mr. Schuester, you are to go to the glee club right after school, remember if you don't go then you are off the team. Be nice and participate. _

Great another long day, I guess fancy won't be about to avoid me anymore.

!~~~~~!

Dave was the first one in the choir room. He was leaning back in the chair placed in the corner. His eyes were closed as he prepared for the shocks of the glee members as they walked in. He was not disappointed. Rachael Berry was the first one; he slightly flinched when she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Dave didn't reply but made a show of place his headphones on. That didn't stop him from her release a growl and storming to a chair on the other side of the room. There was a similar reaction with most the other members, but Dave didn't notice because he had leaned back eyes close. Listening to the playlist that Kurt had made him. He didn't notice when Kurt came walking in with a smile on his face as he talked to Mercedes. Dave didn't see the look of amazement that crossed both diva faces. He was just enjoying the music slowly drifting off to sleep in the choir room.

When he felt a hand on his knee was when he woke up. There was Kurt, giving him a weird look. Once the smaller boys notice that Dave was awake, he took his hand of his knee. Dave looked up at kurt sort of dazed. He slowly took in that the boy was talking to him. He pulled off his headphones so that he could hear.

"take those..what are you doing in here" Kurt asked

"David, will be join us from now on," the room had been staring at their bully waiting for an answer. None of them saw that Mr. Schuester had entered the room. Everyone whipped around to look at their teacher. Dave made a point of not looking at the graceful boy in front of him as he turned the top half his body to look at the teacher, but staying where he stood. After a moment of silence, an Up roar shot up. Rachael Berry going on about how and why this was a bad idea, then drawn out by everyone around her that either agree or disagreed with girl. The only one that didn't argue was Kurt. Who looked back towards the Jock as the argument stated. He seems to be reading Dave's face. Dave just shrugged at the pretty boy before Kurt moved to sit by Mercedes. Though it was a few chairs away, Kurt was the closes person to sit near Dave.

"Enough!" Mr. shoe spoke up. He waited until the rest of the room was quiet. "Coach Bieste and I had talk. She thinks that David needs a nonviolent outlet for his emotions, She believes that glee club would be perfect for that. Dave has to be here otherwise Coach Bieste will throw him off the team. That is the deal she has made with him and I agree." Everyone was looking at Dave again. It made him feel a little nervous.

"Well, I think it is a great idea." Finn smiled. "Besides the dancing will make him lighter on his feet and faster in the field."

"That is good to hear that the Foot ball team would benefit. But what about us. I mean can he even sing or dance." Rachael voice rang though the choir room.

"well actually, I was planning on him sing us a song. So that we could judge for ourselves." Mr. Shoe announced. This seem to please Rachael. "Dave will come up here and sing us a song. Whatever you want."

"I don't think that is a good idea." He said looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, dude just pick a song that reflects your mood and go with the emotion." Puck try to help. "It really isn't as hard as it looks."

"Alright" he said, handing Kurt his iPod as he walked by and taking the guitar. He and Azimio got it in their hands at age thirteen that they were going to be rock stars. Azimio could do a mean base, while Dave kept at playing the guitar. He played with the stings for a few moments before starting to play a rift.

Pretty. And unfamiliar to most the people in the room. Kurt thought he had heard it somewhere before. His face fell when he heard the smooth deep voice of Dave as he started to sing.

_never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

As the beginning lyrics started to sink in the room, the gleeks just looked at the large boy with shock then sympany Dave played the song instrumentals on the guitar.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Tears stared to fall as Dave stopped singing again to play the guitar solo. Dave didn't even look up. He didn't want to see their emotion.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault_

Puck covered his month and just stared at the Jock as if he had never truly saw that kid before. Finn kept giving side glazes at the other football players. They all seem to be voicing the same thing with their eyes. Why hadn't we notice this.

The girls were crying harder. But trying to be quiet. Mercedes reach over and but an arm on kurt. She knew that this was just as raw for him as it was for the jock.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

They all saw as a single tear fell down Dave's cheek. Now all the boys where holding the girls. Brittany was the only one that wasn't crying. Though she did have a sad look on her face. She knew it was sad but didn't understand how sad. When the interlude was about to end to give in to the last verse. Dave looked up and looked at the members in the club. Resting his eyes on Kurt.

_I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

When he finished. Kurt got up and walked out of the room, waiting till he was a good distance away before running to the bathroom. He felt sick when he crumpled up on the floor. Trying not to scream.

The guys watched as the bully lower the guitar and when the girls rushed to him, burying him in a hug. Crying on him, and telling him it is ok! He couldn't help himself, he just embarrassed them, and let them express what he felt. Mercedes however watched the door, where Kurt ran off. She was still confused about what was going on. she looked down a the ipod that Kurt had drop. She remember that it was the same silver one Kurt had listen to on monday.

No one notice that by the other door to the choir room was another large figure. Azimio Adams had listen to his friend's song. He felt his heart break while Dave sang it. He wanted to be in there a hug his friends like the girls were doing. But he didn't know what to say. Instead, he slowly left the hall. Leaving the glee members to help his friend.

!~~~~~~~~~!

As he lay in bed, he thought about the song. The song had bothered Puck. It still come off that Dave was still suicidal. Puck was a straightforward guy and so was Dave. Why then was everyone tiptoeing around the large Jock? He knew if people did that to him he would feel like No cared, not really.

Puck finally pulled out his phone and text a few numbers.

_I have a plan-Puck_

!~~~~~~~~~!

**Yes I was trying to figure out how I would get this song in here. This is the first of too songs that I plan on Dave singing. The other is going to be Kurt. I picked out a good one. **

**Just wait to you see Pucks plan. I love Puck; He was one of my first favorites. And I think that Dave's attempt at suicide would bother Puck because he would see Dave as a bad ass like him. **

**I know you all are wondering what about Azimio, when will he confront Dave. Well the answer is I don't know yet. You will all know shortly after I figure that out. **


	10. Chapter 10 Groups and priest

**I own nothing. And Glee is awesome. (Kliane kiss sucked) **

!~~~~~~~~~~~!

Friday, Dave when to the doctors to get his stitches removed. He was told that he should still play it safe and don't put to much strain on it for another week. He got a note for the Coaches letting them know how long it would be. The doctors asked him pointed questions on how he was feeling. He told them that he was doing fine.

After seeing the medical doctor, Dave went to a teen suicide group. He had to talk about his feelings and share why he did what he did. The group was like an AA meeting, and it was ran by his therapist. He hated it. It was another group of people that he had to lie. When no one pay attention to him he would text to Azimio for something to brighten the mood. Or Kurt when some said something that really depressed him. It seem to be going well until the doctor final asked Dave to talk.

He didn't want to, but if he didn't cooperate then his parents will take him out of school and into a hospital. The only reason that he got to go back in the first place was because Azimio convinced his parents that it would be good for Dave to see all his friends and that Azimio wouldn't let Dave out of his site. Dave's parents had always like Azimio, and usually falter when he would ask them for favors.

So Dave didn't want to talk to a room full of people about the feelings. But he had to come up with something. So he related how he was in love and not loved back. How it tore himself inside so he bullied other kids. Then one day it just got to be to much and he decides that he wants to end it. That a kid he bullied found his still body by a fluke, and had forced to wake up. He didn't tell them that the boy was the he was in love with or that at first he believe that he was an angel. That the tears alone had been what saved Dave. He didn't tell them about the locker room or the closet.

He did tell everyone about how everyone was acting, especially Azimio. He told them that he had a intense talk with his Football Coach and how she had told him how he had to Join the Glee club. Which is full of all the kids that he had bullied, including the boy that saved his life. He made a point of only lightly touching on the subject of Kurt. So that people don't read to much into it. He told him how he had to sing a song and which song he sung. He went into the reaction of everyone. Everyone's except Kurt. He then talked about his parents, how insufferable they are being. Making him feel crowded and uncomfortable, as if they have to watch him like he is a two year old. He just talked and talked.

Finally when he was done he made to sat down. But someone had spoke up. "I have a question"

Dave looked at the girl as if she had grow a second head.

"you said that you had tried to kill yourself over a girl, But you didn't mention her anytime later. Didn't you talk to her after, she come to see you?" Dave looked down at he floor. He didn't know what to say to this.

Finally he decided to twist the truth. "Yeah, she confronted me. while I was skipping class. she was upset. I kissed her and she ran away" Dave said each word slowly so that he wouldn't mess up and say something stupid. Quickly sat down trying to indicate that he didn't want to continue. When he sat down he was thanked for sharing. He just grunted and pulled out his phone and read the text that was being sent.

!~~~~~~~~~!

During the weekend, Dave spent a lot of time in his room. Not because he was still depressed but because he wasn't allowed to go anywhere. It was annoying. He did get a break when Azimio, Finn, and Puck brought pizza and the watch the College football game. For once his parents didn't check on him every five minutes and Dave could feel like himself. For once he was getting along with the quarterback and Puckermen. Azimio still acted a little weird but was in a good mood. Plus, every once and a while he would get a text for kurt. He knew the boy was just checking up on him.

Dave smiled every time he would get a picture of an shirt, pants or accessory From the diva. He didn't really care about the clothes. It wasn't as if he cared about style, he just like the contact with the smaller boy. Especial since he knew that Kurt was on a shopping trip with the prep kid and Mercedes. Dave was sure that Kurt was in love with the pretty boy and he couldn't stand it. But at lease the other boy went to a different school.

Kurt then sent Dave a funny picture Kurt and Mercedes being funny. Dave had to laugh, as he saved the picture to his phone. He knew if anyone saw it he could use the excuse that he thought Mercedes was hot.

Dave then got a smirk on his face as he then started to take pictures of the others goofing off. And sent them to Kurt. As he got back to enjoying the game.

!~~~~~~~~~~!

The next day was long and aggravating. His parents had dragged him to church like they did every Sunday. He listen as the priest preached about Jesus. He didn't get up to take communion when the time came. He hadn't for a while, He hadn't confessed since he started to long for Kurt. He was happy when Mass let out and He could get home. That was before his parents made him stay to talk to the Father Tom. Of course they would do that.

So as he listen while Father Tom reminded him that suicide was a sin and that if Dave succeeded then he would have gone to hell. Dave didn't have the heart to tell the priest that had baptized him that he was going to hell any ways that he was gay. He just Respectfully listen to the man until he had know all his life.

"Here Dave" the priest handing him wooden rosary. "I blessed that especially for you, keep it with you. It will bring you comfort. Now do 10 sets, and your sins will be forgiven. In the name of the father son and the Holy Spirit. Amen." The old priest leaned over and kissed his godson on the fore head as he left the boy to it. satisfied to see that boys head bent as he did the rosary.

!~~~~~~~~~~!

**So yeah, I decided to Dave Catholic, it explains the self hatred. It also adds depth to the character in my opinion. **

**Some of you replied 'Please get them together.' My question is did you guys ever think I wouldn't. I am a Kurtofsky shipper. I want them together. Chapter two should have shown that. But I am they type that likes the buildup. Remember after this chapter it had been only a week and two days since the attempt. And there are a lot of issues. **

**Yeah hey all. REVIEW PLZ. Let me know. I read all the replies and the more replies the more drive I have. REVIEWS ARE LOVED. **

**Also. I am going to make a chapter to my other Story Control. Give me time for it**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee is belongs to fox, I own nothing…other then father tom….**

**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~! –Saturday**

Blaine watched as Kurt took pictures all day. He watched as the boy would giggle to himself while he was texting, and would check his phone every ten minutes if there wasn't a reply. Mercedes seem to have notice these actions too. She would groan ever time the vibrate would go off.

"Hey, who is he texting," Blaine would ask.

"I don't know, I would say by the way he is acting, you. But unless you has some new high tech invisible phone, it can't be you" she said in a airy voice. Of course it wasn't Blaine. "but really since last Friday, Kurt has been acting weird. I think Dave's suicide attempt has been messing with his head. I am a little worried."

"really has the Karofsky been bullying," Blaine asked in a nonchalant voice.

"No, they kind of avoid each other. Well other then the first day Dave came back, he pushed Kurt into the locker and Kurt just smiled." Mercedes shook her head. "It's weird. It was the first time he smiled all week."

"Really, well at least Dave is staying away from Kurt." Blaine said calmly.

" Well as far as he can, With dave in glee…"

"Wait! What?" Blaine interrupted.

"Oh you haven't heard. Yeah Dave had to join if he wanted to stay in football." Mercedes stated as she looked at a fierce green black shirt. Holding up to Blaine nodding his approval. She continued. " Yeah, the boy can sing play the guitar. He had all the girls in tears, Kurt had to leave the room he was so upset."

"Really what did he sing?" Blaine acted like he cared about the larger boy.

"Adam's song by blink 182," came the voice of Kurt behind them. They turned quickly as if they felt guilty for talking about him behind his back. "It was one of the songs that I deleted. But I guess he knows them by memory….Mercedes you have to try that on, it would look awesome with these." Handing the girl a nice pair of pants.

"Umm, sure." She made her way to the dressing room.

"Be careful, I love her, but Gaga knows Mercedes has the biggest month in the school." Kurt fingering a shirt. "She can't know secret."

Blaine made a face. He didn't understand why Kurt was helping the jock hold on to his secret so much. It actually was the cause of his suicide attempt, would it really be a bad thing if the bully got outed. "Kurt I still say it not safe, especial for him. He needs to talk about it."

"He is." Kurt said as if he wasn't paying as much attention to the prep boy.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because he talks to me about it. He is in a suicide prevention support group, and he has to go to therapy every week." Kurt said under his breath as if this wasn't about someones life. "What about this." Kurt looked up to the boy and smiled. Clearly expressing that the conversation was at an end.

"I think it is nice." Blaine said a little troubled.

"How do I look." Mercedes came walking up in a sultry walk.

"I love it. here take a picture of us." Kurt handed his phone to Blaine and gave a pose. They took a bunch of pictures then. Laughing all the while. Kurt finally seem to be having fun with them and they decided that it was more important to keep him interested in clothes then text. They didn't realize that Kurt had just gotten a little more deceitful with it.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! –Sunday

Kurt was in the kitchen cooking Tofu burgers as Carole made a salad. He was preoccupied with the argument that him and Blaine had after they had dropped the diva off. They argued about Dave again. Why was Kurt spending so much time with him? Kurt claimed that as he only text messages the boy. Blaine kept at it, villainizing then victimizing the larger boy. It was like Blaine couldn't make up his mind, which one Dave was, the monster or the damsel in distress.

Finally Blaine asked "Do you really think he will change? Think about it Kurt, he went to kill himself instead of coming out, he is sick. How long will it take him to try again?"

Kurt stood there wide eyed and fuming. How dare Blaine act like he knew everything, as if Kurt was a child and he was an adult. "Well I believe that it was your brilliant idea to confront him in front of the whole school. You aren't as smart as you think. If you don't want to be involved then stay out of it. and leave me alone." Kurt stormed out the car and into the house.

He had spent the night running their conversation though his head. Now as he was making the burgers he was running it though his head again. Blaine had made him so mad. But mostly because he was afraid that Blaine was right, and that Dave would try to hurt himself again.

He was deep in thought while he helped make everyone's plate. Sitting down next to Finn and his dad. "Thank you guys, this looks great."

"You do realize that it is tofu right dad," Kurt muttered.

"Yes, Kurt I realize that. I still think it looks good," Burt did not seem fazed by the moody son. "So Finn, how is your friend, the one that… had to go to the hospital last week.

"Umm, Karofsky. I Think he is ok. He seems to hate having to stay home all the time, but he enjoyed us coming over with pizza." Finn took a bite of the burger making a slight face of the weird taste. "He was smiling all night. I think he was texting a girl."

Kurt almost choked at Finns words. Hadn't realized that Dave didn't tell his friends that Kurt was texting him. He didn't advertised that he was talking to Dave, but his friends had figured it out and he didn't deny it. An odd feeling raised in Kurt's chest. What did it mean?

"At least next week, Dave will be about to get back on the field. He can't wait." Finn said in between bites. "He just has to wait for the cuts to completely heal. He has the stitches out so they just need to completely heal.

"That is good to hear. Kurt have you talked to him since then?" Burt asked looking at his son. This is really what he wanted to know. He had to carry his son into the bathroom and clean him up like he was a little boy. Then for days after that Kurt walked around depressed, until Wednesday. Burt had waited to bring this conversation up until he had Finn there as an excuse.

"Yeah, we talked about it. And his coach is making join glee so I see him a little bit." Kurt picked at his food while he talked.

"Oh don't leave out the lunchroom then the bathroom." Finn eyes widen with glee. As he started to tell his soon to be step father about Azimio's 'Hummel decree.' Both of them laughed while Kurt hurried up and finished his lunch.

When he got down stairs he heard a buzzing sound from his bed. He really needed to stop forgetting his phone there. He fell down on the bed next to it and reached over to check the message.

_Already having a long day ~DK._

Kurt smiled slightly, he was glad to see the text but at the same time still confused by everything that has happened in the last few weeks. How can life be so chaotic? He should be right now texting Blaine and being pissed off over the Jock. Not the other way around. He stared at the message on the phone for a while. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh. He want to ask the jock what all this means. Instead he texts back,

_I know what you mean~KH_

Sighing Kurt leaned over and stuck his hand in to the night stand drawer. He had pulled out a sheet of paper that was slightly crumpled and had a few finger print stains of blood. It was Dave's suicide note. Kurt had spent the last week reading and rereading the stupid thing. He did so again as if the damn thing could answer a question.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**So here is Kurt's weekend. Not as interesting but I felt I need to do this since it is about him as much as about Dave. Building up to some drama I promise. Though time will pass a little faster. I think that the next chapter will be Pucks POV leading up to "the plan" **

**Remember Reviews are loved. **


	12. Chapter 12 Puck's plan

**Glee owns everything.**

**I own nothing. **

**Okay everyone Pucks Plan. Get you're youtube up and ready and use your imagination IT is….**

**Waste by Staind. **

!~~~~~~~~~~!

Puck was still upset by the times Monday rolled around. He had fun on Saturday, everyone seemed to. But Dave seemed tired and forced a smile. The only time when he would actually crack a smile was when Kurt texted him. Puck knew it was Kurt because he saw the name on the screen. Puck would have guessed that it was Kurt anyways.

Puck had great gay-dar, well not gay-dar more of you-know-want-me sense. And Dave had set that off the first time they were in the same locker room together. He didn't say anything, it wasn't the place to out the guy, besides Karofsky made a conscious effort to know look at everyone else. Puck understood what was going on when Karofsky pushed Kurt around. He made it a point to make sure that no real harm happened. Rarely did Kurt ever have a bruise. The scary fact was if Karofsky hadn't of claimed Kurt as his victim then he would have had worse done to him. In a weird way, Karofsky had protected him.

Puck would have never had guessed that the bulling itself was taking more of a toll on the bully then his victim. Puck prided himself on knowing people, understanding what makes them tick. He was then shock the Saturday after the attempt, when Finn called him and explained what happened. He was angry at Karofsky for being so stupid and at himself for not seeing the signs that were glaring him in the face in hindsight. He had stoped a lot of girls from hurting themselves in the past. He knew the signs.

That is why he had suggested to Azimio and finn that they should get a pizza get Karofsky to watch the game on TV. Not only to be there for the boy, but also so that he can he more time to watch Karofsky and figure him out.

That next week of school went by uneventful. No one messed with Kurt after what Azimio and some of the football members did to Jimmy Talif, afraid that they would get the same or worse. Dave and Kurt stilled seem to avoid each other. But that suited Puck just fine. Him and some of the glee boys were working out on his plan in ease.

It wasn't until Thursday that they were ready. They Were all standing in the center of the room waiting for the girls, Dave and to get there. When they all sat down, Puck began to speak. "so last week, Dave sang us a really emotional song and we wanted to responded to that." Puck picked up the guitar and Finn sat down at the drums. ", let us finish the whole song please."

Puck saw the embarrassment in the boys eyes. Puck could have picked any song about hope and friendship but instead he picked something that would actually penetrate the boys thick head. Sam was all for it. Finn and Kurt on the other hand were doubtful until Puck had pointed out how angry of a person Dave could be. In the end they agreed.

Finn started to play the drums then Puck joined in on the guitar. Giving a steady rhythm for the song first vocals.

_**Mike**_

_Your mother came up to me  
She wanted answers only she should know, only she should know It wasn't easy to deal  
With the tears that rolled down her face  
I have no answers 'cause  
I didn't even know you _

_**All **_

_But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste _

_**Kurt **___

How could you paint this picture?  
Was life as bad as it should seem?  
That there were no more options for you 

_**Artie **_

_I can't explain how I feel  
I've been there many times before  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me _

_**All**_

_But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste_

_**Finn **__Did Daddy not love you?  
__**Sam **__Or did he love you just too much?  
__**Finn **__Did he control you?_  
_**Sam **__Did he live through you at your cost?  
__**Finn **__Did he leave no questions for you to answer on your own?_

_**Puck **_  
_  
Well fuck them  
And fuck her  
And fuck him  
And fuck you  
For not having the strength in your heart to pull through  
I've had doubts, I've had fears  
I've fucked up, I've had plans  
Doesn't mean I should take my life with my own hands_

_**All **_

_But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste_

_**Kurt**_

_But these words  
They don't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste_

The last line with Kurt was sweet and low as if he was trying not to cry.

As Dave listened he seemed to shrink in on himself. Fiddling with something in his shirt. He listen to the lyrics that seem to describe him so well. His eyes widen at the angry voice of puck when he sang his part. He almost cried at the last part, with Kurt's soft voice. For once the boy wasn't a diva, he was Kurt, the same Kurt that had seen Dave bleeding on the grass. He was the same boy that had used all his will to bring Dave back. Kurt had only looked as vulnerable once before in Dave's eyes, the night of the blood and tears. At that moment all Dave want to do was hold the boy and tell him he would not do it again. But Dave was too scared. He wasn't ready to come out yet. So he slowly tore his eyes from Kurt and looked at Puck.

The two boys locked eyes and Puck just nodded. " You get it."

"Yeah I get it." and Dave did. He knew that if he hurt himself again, that it wasn't only him and his parents or even Kurt that would suffer. It was everyone. Puck, Finn, Rachael, Quinn, all of them. He was one of them now. A one thing was for sure. Gleeks take care of there own

!~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**So yeah I heard this song again after I wrote the first couple of chapters. I just saw puck screaming the Fuck you part and knew I had to use it. **

**On a side note I made an kurtofsky vid. I wouldn't mind feed back on that either. **

**.com/watch?v=oR-niNd5lSg**

**Well things are going to get a little better for Dave before it gets worse. **

**Remember Reviews are loved **


	13. Chapter 13 slushies and thanks

**Glee is a product of fox. I own nothing**

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Mercedes was still annoyed with Kurt focusing so much of his attention on Karofsky. She seems to be the only one in Glee that hasn't forgiven the boy. He has spent all this half of the year bulling her BF leaving bruises and making him jump at his own shadow.

She was also still fuming over Kurt's behavior last week. He looked like he was going to cry all the time. And the few times he either really smile or cry was when the large boy was around. She didn't like what was going on, she didn't even know what was going on. All the Diva knew was that it was a bad thing and it needed to stop.

She had decided to confront Kurt on Friday. She knew something had happened between the two boys and she wanted to know what it was. She was so lost in thought and she didn't notice the boy with the slushy until he was up on her. Before she could react, she felt her body being thrown to the lockers with a hard slam and a flash of red between her and the slushy.

She heard a large intake of breath and a gasp while her mouth hang open in shock. In a growl of a voice she heard Karofsky say "you better hope Azimio doesn't find you." And watched in shock as the boy ran in fear. White as a sheep.

Looking back at the Jock, he hadn't moved yet. She could see the fury in his eyes. While his fist clinched. "th-thank you." She muttered

"Your welcome" the jock said he pushes off the locker and moves to the closes men's room. Everyone in the hall just stop and stared at him not saying a word. Mercedes pulled out her phone and starts texting.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Dave was walking to first class when he saw a some kid with was slushy walking fast up to Mercedes. Dave knew the girl was all about her hair and how slushy made a huge mess of it. He was a few feet behind Mercedes before he grabbed her and throw her out of the way, turning slightly to try and stop the kid from doing something stupid when the icy drank hit the left side of his shoulders and face.

Dave had never had a slushy in his face before and couldn't help the intake of breath. when it hit. He want to turn and hit the boy but knew that Mercedes already didn't like him, and it wouldn't be a smart idea to beat the kids ass in front of her. Instead he told the boy that something along the line of Azimio will hurt him. He couldn't remember. He more of felt the boy rush off then see him. He stood there for a few seconds so that he could calm down.

He didn't move until Mercedes said thank you. He replied before he rushed off to the bathrooms to clean up.

The whole left side of his body was soaked. It had leaked down inside of his lettermen jacket soaking the Tee shirt under. He looked in the mirror shocked that red dye stained his face. He had just finished rinsing of his face when he heard the door open.

Looking over, he saw Kurt. He had a smile of total amusement on his face. "Did you happen to bring a change of clothes."

"Only my jersey. And that is in the locker room."

Kirk pulled out his phone and started to text. "Puck will bring it" looking up at the jock "you are doing it wrong.. Here take off your shirt."

Shocked, Dave looked at him thought the mirror. "what do you mean."

"You are going to have to take shirt off unless you want it to stain. Let me help" Kurt said moving forward as he talked. He tugged at the jacket and was a little surprised when Dave let him pull it off. The Jock was staring at him from the mirror. His expression seemed a little guarded.

Kurt folded the Jacket in half and laid it on the another sink. He moved over and started to lift off Dave's shirt. Though the mirror Dave studied Kurt's face as he moved to pull Daves shirt off. After a few moments Dave slowly lifted his arms to allow the smaller boy take off his shirt, leaving him bare chested. He looked down not wanting to meet the other boys eyes. The words from the locker room rushed though his head.

Kurt took a deep breath. Just weeks ago he had accused the boy of being chubby. Kurt was wrong. Yes the boy was large but most of that was muscle he didn't have a six pack but neither was his stomach sticking out. Covering his chest was short soft hairs, which just seem to make more enticing. Kurt had to will himself not touch. He looked at the weird cross necklace on the the other boy. " you might want to take" Kurt went to grab it, But Dave quickly reached up and took the wooden rosary off. Kissing it and made the sign. Kurt just looked at him with a slight puzzled look, but said nothing as the Jock laied the Cross on the Lettermen.

Wordlessly Kurt guided the larger boy so that Kurt could clean him up. Starting to rinse the ice out of the hair. Dave was enjoying the soft touch of the boy while he messaged his hair. He didn't say anything afraid that he would break a spell of silence and intimacy. He nearly jumped out his skin when he heard Puck walk in, Kurt Calmly pushed him back down. "It sucks doesn't it." Puck said to Dave as he handed Kurt Karofsky's jersey, shampoo and towel from the locker room.

"Yeah," Dave forced out.

Puck turned back to the bathroom door. He stopped long enough to lock the inside before he closed it. smiling to himself as he did so.

Dave saw what Puck did but didn't say a word. Kurt's hands when back to washing his hair. He could feel the other lather in the shampoo. Dave just closed his eyes and let Kurt continue. It felt good, so so good. Dave couldn't stop himself as he let out a soft purr of a moan deep in his throat.

Kurt slowed down for a second. He was looking at the content face of his former bully. His face was totally relaxed, with a slight smile on his face. He looked nothing like the towering bully of just weeks ago, It was like Kurt was looking at his sweeter twin brother. Kurt couldn't help a smile as he worked the shampoo into the Jocks hair. Then gentally reising it out with water.

When down with the curly hair Kurt, slowly started to wipe down Daves face. He really didn't have to since dave had already washed his face. Kurt just wanted to touch it. To feel as much as see the softer side of Dave. After a few seconds Dave gental reaches up and grabs ahold of the soft hands. Kurt holding his breath for a second, as dave looks in kurts eyes. Again the jocks eyes were guarded. Studing the reaction of the other. Kurt just stared.

Dave couldn't read what was on Kurts face. He could see a little worry but there was something else. Something That his mind couldn't place. Slowly he leaned up. Looking at kurt the whole time. He saw the smaller boys eyes start to close as his lips relax slightly. Dave closed the distance between him and kurt. Still holding kurts hand to his face, he used his other cup the back of the small jaw. He was soft at first, trying to be gentle, giving the other boy the chance to run. Instead Kurt whipped as kissed deeper, sliding his covered hand back a little into daves hair.

When kurt had whippered and deepen the kiss Dave had lose of control. He pushed backing to the kiss, desperate to taste the sweet singer. When kurt hand moved his hand back into his hair, dave moved that arm to wrap around the smaller boys waist. Pulling him tight to him, Groan slightly as the contact, which in turn caused the other to whiper again. Dave broke way from the kiss only to trail down the boys jaw line and neck. Kurt arched a little to the almost biting kisses of the other boy, leaning into the Jocks hands on his cheek. Both his hands where in daves hair now. This time a groan excaped his lips.

Hearing the Groan dave was back to the soft lips that he had been dreaming about for so long. He kisses deeply but gentle this time. Dave was the one to break away, he was slightly panting and looked into kurt's eyes. There was shock in them like the last two times. Even a little confusion, but there was no disgust. No hate. Just a slight smile raised.

"wow" kurt exclaimed softly

Dave looked at the other boy. He had wanted to that for a year, he had only dreamed of doing that. He slowly removed the arm around kurt's waist, letting it slide down the to his side. Softly caressing the kurts cheek bone with his thumb before removing that hand to. Reaching out to the towel. "you better get to class before you get into much trouble."

Looking confused, but not arguing. Kurt slowly backed off to the door. Looking at the larger boy as he unlocked the door. It looked like he was going to say something before Kurt blushed and escaped the bathroom. Trying to calm the flutters in his stomach as he walked down the empty carrodor.

As soon as the door closed, dave leaned back against the wall in between the sinks. A sigh came out as he smiled to himself. He would have token a thousand slushies to get half of that kiss. "Best slushy ever" He whispered to himself as he slow dried off and got dressed. In a daze when he walked to class.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**That kiss was supposed to happen… hehehe. What do you think? **

**I had to give Dave a happy moment because soon….shit is going to hit the fan. **


	14. Chapter 14 the good left undone

**Glee is Fox's and not mine. If you are one of the glee writes reading this…sorry I messed with your story line. Had to get it out of my head….it was burning.**

**There is a song people the good left undone by rise against. Listen to it while reading you will enjoy it better. **

!~~~~~~~~~~~!

IT FELT GREAT! Dave felt wonderful as he slammed into another player on the field. He was on fire, he felt alive. He was getting all the pain and aggravation out. He felt great. He Spent every night out on the field until Thursday. He had to catch up since he had been out of commotion for the last two weeks. The attempt seemed to be old news as a new topic shot up. Only ones that seem to watch him were the Gleeks, Azimio and Bieste. But that was fine he was on top and he was going to prove it this Saturday game.

Kurt was avoiding him again. But with all the practices that Dave was doing, the therapy and the extra glee meetings that Kurt had to do, It was a great excuse for him, The Glee members had sectionals next week so it makes sense that he is busy, Dave didn't need to complain too much now did he.

When Dave got in his Truck after practice he had to think. He had gone to confession yesterday. He used it as a means to come out to his Godfather. The man wasn't happy about it but he said that if dave ever need to discuss it he was there. The fact that he wasn't shunned from the church was a good sign. If father Tom could take it then so could his overly religious parents. Dave decided that after the game on Saturday is when he would come out to them. He had to. He could pretend at school, but he couldn't keep doing it at home. What if he ever got a date? Is it unreasonable to bring you date home to mom? Besides after they win the Game on Saturday (because he knew they would win, they had to) his parents would be on a proud-of-there-son high to really get mad…right?

Before that, he had to do something for Kurt.

_**!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**_

_**Fancy,**_

_** You have been avoiding me again. Wonder why? LoL anyways meet me at the spot that we were at three weeks ago. I want to make up a memory, don't worry there will be no reason for a phone this time. I promise. Meet there Friday at 8. **_

_**DK**_

Kurt was at first worried to read the note. Last time it was a suicide note. And since he hadn't talk to Dave in the last week he was afraid that it might have pushed Dave over the edge.

Lately he had been avoiding the Jock because Mercedes had started to become suspicious. He had been dodging the questions all week. To get her off his back he focused all his attention on the task at hand, sectionals.

Blaine on the other hand was a mess. Kurt still confided in him even though he knew the other boy would be upset. But even Blaine seem to come down on the issue of Dave returning to a bully. He still thought that Dave should admit that he was gay to his counselor. He also had to point out what type of relationship Kurt could have with the bully. Kurt would just listen, he didn't want to but he knew that Blaine made sense and that he would be foolish not to hear him out. This is another reason he avoided the Jock.

Now it was Wednesday and there was a letter in his locker. He shouldn't go, he should end the cycle of confusion. However, the moment that night that he hung up the nightly call with Blaine, Kurt knew he would go, because he hadn't told the other boy about the letter or the meeting.

Kurt left a Paper in Dave's locker on Thursday morning before class, when the halls where empty. Simple and to the point.

_**Ok~fancy**_

Afterwards whenever he saw Dave there was a smile on his face. At one point, he heard one of the hockey players ask if Dave got laid or something. Dave Just ignored the question. Glee meeting was touchier. Kurt was trying to ignore the Jock so Mercedes wouldn't start to ask questions again. But he was too damn happy. Even Mercedes was asking the other girls what was going on. Every once in a while Dave would lock eyes on him and his smile would go a little deeper. Kurt could feel butterflies in his stomach.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Dave was nervous a little. He was leaning on the pole that Kurt had found him on. This is where Dave's life had began, and he wanted Kurt to know that it was a good place.

He watched as the scared boy walked under the belchers. Kurt had his arm tightly hugging his chest. Dave wasn't sure if that was of nerves are the cold. He could tell that Kurt was worried.

"what going on" Kurt said eying the towel on the ground. This better not be a date because if so it would be the last place he would want one. "what is that for" the gesture to the cloth on the ground.

"That is there for you to have a place to sit without you getting your clothes wet." Dave said.

Kurt eyed it for a second before he decide to sit down. "What are we doing here?" he asked slowly.

"It's fitting," Dave said. Taking a cleansing breath, Dave started the little speech that he had rehearsed for the last two days. "When we were here you found my ipod, erased my music, and then replaced it. It seems that every time you hear me express myself musical, it upsets you. And since you put a lot of stock on music, I thought I would express everything that way.."

"You are going to sing me song?" Kurt looked at him dubiously.

"Yes" Dave smiled there was a twinkle of doubt in his eyes. He started to mess with his ipod with the speaker's attachment. "This will express how I have felt for the last year or so."

Kurt looked at him with eyes raised. Should he listen to this? It didn't seem much better as the harse guitar started to play on the ipod.

_**In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction,**_

Even though the song was harse the lyrics seemed nice, and daves voice was soothing _**  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding now what I**__**'**__**ve been missing,  
But I know….  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it**__**'**__**s wrong.**_

It started to dawn on kurt what dave was singing about

_**There**__**'**__**s a point we pass from which we can**__**'**__**t return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.**_

He started to see the locker checks in his mind and all the angry words.

_**All because of you  
I haven**__**'**__**t slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I**__**'**__**ll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.  
**_

Kurt remember the time four weeks ago when he had called out on pushing him, then later that week chasing him into the locker room

_**Inside my hands these petals brown,  
Dried up, falling to the ground  
But it was already too late now. **__Kurt pushed Dave away after the kiss. __** I push my fingers through the earth,  
Return this flower to the dirt,  
So it can live.  
I walk away now. **__ Dave fled the locker room__**  
But I know  
Not a day goes by that I don**__**'**__**t feel it**__**'**__**s spurn. Fleeing **__the stairs after the second push__**  
There**__**'**__**s a point we pass from which we can**__**'**__**t return. **__The death threat.__**  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm. **__the cake topper being ripped out of his hands  
_

_**All because of you**_

I haven_**'**__**t slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I**__**'**__**ll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.**_

All because of you  
All because of you

All because of you,  
I haven_**'**__**t slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean, **__Dave remembered floating in darkness__**  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down, **__smiling when he saw kurts face  
__**Inside these arms of yours. **__Kurt hovering over him with tears in his face.  
__**  
All because of you,  
I believe in angels. **__"Kurt" Dave sluggishly said. "I didn't think I would see you here."__**  
Not the kind with wings, No, not the kind with halos, **_"_Didn't realize that you would be my angel…"__**  
The kind that bring you home,  
When home becomes a strange place.  
I**__**'**__**ll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.**_

Kurt had tears in his eyes. The song was perfect. It was all things Dave, and yet it also gave him the true depth of the boys feelings. He watched as the large jock breathed heavily from the song. It wasn't like it was a long song, just very intense.

"You not suppose to cry" the Former bully looked at the smaller boy with worry in his eyes. Did he not take it the right way?

Kurt stood up closely and walked over to the tall athlete. He lean up on to his tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on Dave's lip. Dave softly kissed Kurt back. Breathing in the scent of him, when they pulled apart Kurt asked a question. "Why sing to me here?"

Dave smiled but in a low voice, that was almost a whisper. "This place to you symbolizes my attempted end. But to me This is where my life began. This is where you came and saved me, this is where I decided that I had to live…for you." He leaned in and kissed Kurt again more demanding but still gentle, while the words sank into the divas head. He wanted to show his feels for the boy. Kurt kissed back. It was perfect for the moment.

When they were done, Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes and saw a tenderness that he had never seen before. He wanted to drown in the moss green eyes. Dave smile sweetly at him again, but this time a little sad. "umm Kurt. I need to tell you something."

"What" smile dropping a little.

"You might not see me for a while." Kurt's eyes widened and he took a large breath, Dave knew he might explode. "I mean, wait. Let me say this. I am coming out to my parents tomorrow after the game. AND they might want to keep me home for a while. They might want me to go away for a while." Dawning hit Kurt like a slushy to the face. "I needed to do this song for you before that happens. I just want you to know that…. That… I will be okay, because of you, and that it won't change my feelings I promise…okay?" Dave was a little nervous at this last part. He wanted Kurt to understand.

Kurt did, he looked down at his shoes. He was starting to feel the tears again. When Dave heard the sniffle of tears he cupped Kurt's face up and kissed him again. They didn't stop for a while.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

No one ever seems to notice Azimio. He was like a Fat ninja. He had followed his friend to the field. Worried about him, but giving him space. He relaxed a little as he watch kurt come up. He waited to see if dave was going to be alright when he heard this boy sing. Damn, he could sing. Then his dark flesh turned red when kurt came up and kissed Karofsky. Wow. If he had any doubts about his friend before that have been washed away. Azimio smile though, he had come to terms with his Best friends sexuality already.

Just like the fat ninja he was (maybe he should start calling himself Choji) he made way to his car. Stopping, he called Dave's mom, letting her know that Dave was with him and he was letting off some pre game nervous. That Dave would be home in a while. Az, then left a note on Dave's truck window.

_You mom thinks you're with me, letting off pregame nervous. Play it off. Oh I know your secret…Im cool ~ Z_

He didn't text him because he didn't want to be a cock block.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ !

**For all of you that worried about Azimio reaction…what do you think? **

**Again the song is : the good left undone by rise against. **

**So yeah here Kurt and Dave are together.. yay finally right. But after the game is when things get a little bad. Oh and no Dave doesn't go to sectionals. Well not on stage anyways. **

**Hey I want review….other then on grammar..I know I sux. But really feel free to shot idea or bring up points that you think I neglected. I will listen I am not stuck up. **

**SHOW ME LOVE plz review….**


End file.
